The technical field of the invention is the field of methods allowing to acquire the coordinates of a trigger point of a projectile on a trajectory and above a field part on which a target is located.
In particular, the invention relates to fire-control systems which can be associated with a weapon firing explosive projectiles, or bursts of such projectiles.
The fire-control systems allow to provide the coordinates of a trigger point for a projectile fired by the weapon.
It is common to implement a fire-control system associating a laser range finder with a ballistic computer. The range finder allows to determine the distance to a target. The computer determines, based on this distance, the elevation and bearing angles to be given to the weapon as well as the programming to be provided to the projectile to be fired, such as the timing to fire the projectile.
The known fire-control systems are particularly well adapted when the target is visible, has a sufficient size and can be easily spotted, thus when the distance to the target can be easily measured.
However, these fire-control systems are unsuited for the acquisition of targets which are small-sized, scattered or temporarily or partially hidden. Indeed, it is almost impossible to find the range of such targets. The operator therefore has to perform several adjustment fires so as to determine the correct distance to trigger projectiles.